The Red File
by Lady-AuRevoir
Summary: The best secrets are the most twisted. Rated T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This idea came to me while I was daydreaming during breakfast. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1 **

Sakura was finally finished cleaning and reorganzing Lady Tsunade's office for the day. All she had left was to put away a stack of files in the filing cabinet and it was off to the hotsprings she went. She had never felt more exhausted in her life. Sakura approached the desk where the thick portfolios awaited her and to be stored until their use was needed once more.

Scooping up the tall stack of folders carefully she turned behind the mahagony desk to put them in the drawer. However, with a slight stumble one of the files slipped from its neat pile and landed lightly at her feet. Placing the files back on the desk Sakura kneeled to pick it up. She noticed that it was different from the beige colored ones; this one was red. And it didn't seemt to have that much paperwork in it. Curiousity was beginning to set in.

She couldn't do that. Sakura wasn't a snoop. But the folder was staring at her, inviting her to open its contents. Just one peek, that's all. It wouldn't hurt. Hastily she put away the other files in their appropiate place and closed the cabinet door briskly. Nervously Sakura wiped her hands on her apron skirt. She daintly picked up the red file.

Lady Tsunade wouldn't be returning for a while so it left her plenty of time to...

"I can't," she whispered to no one of course. She was the only one in the room.

Yet, she was slowly opening the crimson document. Her heart was racing so loud she could hear it thunder in her ears. Her jade green eyes roamed freely over the pages. The title read _Confidential_. It was then her gut twisted out of guilt. But it was too late now she was alredy reading. Her nimble fingers touched birth certificates and one page bios. Suddenly her heart hit the pit of her stomach at the sight of the first birth certificate stapled to the others. It wasn't so much as the name of the person on the piece of paper, but the names of the parents.

Kizashi Haruno and Mebuki Haruno.

Once more her eyes landed on the name, one that kept bouncing in her head non-stop like an godawful game of ping-pong.

Chinatsu Haruno.

She had a sister. _She had a sister named Chinatsu. _A sister. No, it couldn't be. This had to be some sort of sick joke. But these were legal documents which weren't phony. And she certainly made sure she wasn't reading incorrectly.

"...Haruno Chinatsu born March 22nd..."

Her birthday was March 28th...her sister would be no older than twenty or twenty-one. For the longest time since she was an only child her parents doted on her as their only daughter. Though she wasn't exactly spoiled, they were over ptotective of their first born-well now second born daughter. She had always found it annoying why her mother and father did so for long.

"This is impossible, it can't be." Sakura flipped through the document. The second birth certificate stunned her even more. This one belonging to the Hyūga Clan. Hinata and Hanabi had an older sister named Hitomi Hyūga who was born February 17th. Sakura leaned in to read the note on the birth certificate.

_Hy__ū__ga Hitomi, former Konoha-nin now runaway. Classified a missing-nin, not rogue. _

"Run away? Why did she leave?"

She turned to her sister's. There was nothing to say she was dead. But just like Hitmoi's it detailed that she was a missing-nin. It dawned on her. This red portfolio was perhaps a list of people assumed deceased, but were actually alive. Did Lady Tsunade have knowlege of the red file? How long had this been here, probably since the Third Hokage was in office.

"This is ubelievable..."

Onto the next document. Sakura's face paled at this once. She covered her mouth to keep from screaming, knowing that there could be people out there walking back and forth from the office door.

She underlined the name with her finger. Etsuko Uchiha.

"Sasuke's sister..." she whispered, lingering. Etsuko Uchiha born January 1st. The female Uchiha was born stillborn, or that's what had to be believed. The note sticking at the bottom of her birth record proved that a baby had been switched with the live infant much to the devastation of Mikoto Uchiha. She couldn't imagine the look on the mother's face while she had been told her only daughter had 'died' just minutes after being born. How did they get away with it?

Sakura flipped another page in the folder. There it was, the single piece of paper that proved it.

_On the orders of the Third Hokage and the Elders, there is to be no knowledge that the mentioned people in the red file are alive. As far as the parents are concerned the children died in action. This is the only legal representation of their true status. The supposed death certificates have already been viewed by the parents as well as the bodies. All other records of the 'deceased' have been burned. _

But why would the Third Hokage want to keep the identities of the older siblings a secret? As for the bodies those had to be fake bodies made by a specialist. She wished she could asked Sarutobi Hiruzen the questions brewing in her head. But the old man was dead and she was not going to ask Lady Tsunade. There was no telling the kind of punishment she would receive for reading confidential information. Just thinking about it had her balling her fists. She should have just left it alone. Why did she read it?

She had a sister. Somehow the idea of an older sibling was quite enjoyable. She had always wanted a big sister. As a child Ino was like the older sibling she kind of wished her parents had. Well, they used to have her. What happened to her big sister Chinatsu? If she asked her parents would it bring back old wounds?

"I wish I never read this. I'm such an idiot."

Shaking the red folder some pictures came out of it. She laid them out like a deck of cards. These appeared to be recent, as though someone was monitoring these girls.

Right away she knew these pictures were the long lost girls of the leaf. The photo in the middle was no doubt her sister. And one word came to mind: beautiful. Her sister had gotten the better of her parents' traits. Chinatsu possessed her mother's blonde hair, though it was much paler than their mother's. She had dad's eyes, those blue eyes seemed solemn on her fair face.

"Sister."

Her eyes flickered to Hitomi Hyūga. In this one she seemed unaware that someone was taking a photo of her. Her eyes were averted elsewhere, her stance was that of a bored young woman with her hand on her hip. What was so startling was that she looked exactly like Hinata, albeit shorter hair that reached her collarbone, well above her shoulders.

Judging by her look, this sister didn't seem all that too friendly.

Next came Etsuko. Somewhere in her mind Sakura imagined a female version of Sasuke with long hair and lipstick. That was proved to be false, however. Etsuko seemed to have gotten all of her mother's looks, though her hardened expression mirrored her brothers. She put the pictures back in their folder.

Sakura closed the red file and tucked it away in its drawer. That was enough investigating for today. She was sure Lady Tsunade would be back by now. Sakura got on her feet, smoother her skirt and walked towards the door. Her hands were shaking a little. She had to keep this information to herself. She wasn't going to blurt this out unless she warranted herself a death wish.

It wasn't as though she planned on finding those girls herself, that was foolish. She woudn't know where to look, plus she'd be in trouble.

Best keep loose lips sealed her mother would always used to tell her. But that red file was going to haunt her for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Waking up was not at all pleasant for Chinatsu. The kunoichi was awakened with a start when a sharp kick to her back awakened her from her deep slumber. She didn't yelp, but she did turn a cold glare at the person responsible. Her tormentor stood behind her with a melancholic face, her eyes blinking once. The blonde sighed at the other woman.

"Hitomi..."

"Morning, sleeping beauty. You're just a sight for sore eyes aren't you?"

Chinatsu kicked back the comforter, her azure gaze travelled across their room. She ruffled her blonde hair even more while she stretched, supressing a yawn. Hitomi was still behind her wearing that same stone face she was so famous for. Chinatsu jumped to her feet and faced her roomate with an equally impassive face.

" Get a shower in and dressed. There's breakfast if you want it."

Chinatsu nodded. She showered, she dressed, brushed her teeth, and ate the meal that greeted her. It was still warm, too. Etsuko sat across from her, eating silently. Hitomi who had already eaten her food sat silently while drinking a cup of tea. It had always been the three of them right from the beginning, just like this. The three of them. They had been ripped from their mother's arms before they could even cry. Still borns they were declared and forced out of their beloved village from their families.

It wasn't so much the village's fault, just the people behind it. Neither one of them had even so much as stepped foot on the borders of Konoha. Never again. Those few who knew them thought they were dead, and would continue on thinking that because that's what their respective families had been told. Only a cold hearted sociopath would tell a mother their child died moments after birth. At least that's how Etsuko's story went.

But why were they discarded?

"We're heading out today," Etsuko announced.

"Where to?" asked Chinatsu, although it was a stupid question. It wasn't as though either woman had a home to go to.

"A place with four walls and roof," replied Hitomi sarcastically. A muscle twitched near Chinatsu's temple, but she calmed herself. The Hyūga wasn't exactly friendly by nature, though she was somewhat tolerable on her best days. Not that she had any. Hitomi took another sip of her tea, lavendere eyes showing nothing. She'd gotten better at keeping her emotions inside. Feelings were for the weak she used to say when the girls met when they were at Genin age.

Considering who her father was perhaps Hitomi had every right to be serious.

"We haven't had enemies infiltrate our camps. It's best not to stay in one place for too long. Keep our tracks clean."

"It's been like that from the get-go."

Silence.

"I saw her one time. My sister," said Hitomi. Etsuko and Chinatsu turned to look at her.

"Which one?" asked Etsuko.

"Hinata. It was on one of her missions, I took that moment to spy on her. My first thought was that she looked like me, though more innocent, not tainted. I sensed she was kind. I was impressed at how much she had grown even though the last time I had seen her was when she was about ten. She'll make a splendid kunoichi."

"That's actually sweet of you, Hitomi..."

"...hopefully she doesn't screw it up."

"Never mind," said Chinatsu deadpanned.

Etsuko giggled.

"I saw your brother, Etsuko. Well, both of them."

The Uchiha female nodded.

"They were sparring, it was quite interesting. And just when it was getting to the good part, Itachi disappears in his crows. You know, Etsuko, I always thought you would seek revenge for what the village did to your family. You didn't seem to show much interest."

Etsuko averted her gaze. "That's because I knew somehow I would have at least the other brother to take care of it for me. To restore the Uchiha Clan to it proper glory. It's all I've ever wished for. That and to go back to Konohagakure."

Hitomi put her cup down on the table, folding her arms across her chest. Chinatsu was still looking at her own tea.

"What's wrong?" said Etsuko.

"It's nothing."

"Liar."

"Am not." 

"Itachi, the name still taboo for you?" said Hitomi coolly.

"That's right, you and Itachi grew up together before you...'ran away' from the village. I forogt you had yourself a boyfriend for that short period of time." 

"I hate you," Chinatsu seethed.

The first time Chinatsu had set eyes on Itachi, it had been the day the two of them were old enough to enter the academy. She didn't really want to make any friends. He was the first person to notice her and sometimes she asked herself of all the people he could be interacting with. On the first day a boy had teased her that Itachi was her boyfriend. She retaliated with swift punch to his face. She half expected him to run for the hills, but he did the exact opposite.

He asked her if she wanted to be friends. That was when he was sweet. It was a shame their friendship did not last as long as she had hoped it would. The last she heard of him he had slaughtered his entire family much to her shock.

"He wasn't my boyfriend first of all. He and I were just close, that's all."

"Just admit that you had the hots for my brother."

"I will do no such thing!"

Chinatsu's cheek were flushed crimson now. Hitomi rolled her eyes at their bickering.

Eventually the girls cleaned their area, packed what few belongings the trio possessed and were now ready to set foot for their next venture.

"Where's Kaiser?" questioned Etsuko. Hitomi gave a high-pitched whistle that would shattered glass if need be. The ground trembled beneath their feet. The vibrations stopped once a large, hairy mammal leaped before them, welcoming the ladies with a roar. Chinatsu petted the enormous ball of fur affectionately. Its tail swept back and forth offering a nice breeze. Kaiser was the pet of the group. Hitomi had discovered the creature chained to an old home, the owner didn't want him. The old geezer complained that it was a useless four-legged being with a peanut for a brain.

Due to his enorumous size Kaiser made a good companion who could carry them and their luggage, especially when none of them felt like walking the extra miles or swinging from tree to tree. Just because Kaiser didn't have eyes didn't mean he wasn't useful. He was an amazing tracker and honestly Chinatsu found him all too cute.

The girls climbed atop the beast, Hitomi grabbed the reigns. With a flick of the wrist she steered the mongrul towards east.

Sakura plundered through the albums in her parents' attic. She hadn't been down in here in a while, she had to be at least nine. That was the last time she'd come to the attic because her mom had thrown a huge fit about her coming down in the dark basement. She had been hysteric so much that it scared her. Even her father, as laidback as he was, forbade her from ever entering the attic.

Sakura opened a box she had not seen before all those years ago. She had already gone through the rest, mostly pictures of her parents and other miscellenious items. Sakura gingerly picked a thick black binder with her sister's name on it. She opened it. The first picture she saw was that of her sister's ultrasound picture. She was no bigger than a kidney bean. Below it was a photo of the newborn Chinatsu with a headfull of blond hair.

Next Sakura glimpsed at various photos of her older sister through the first eight or nine years of her life. Here was one with just her and her parents at the beach, another photo showed Chinatsu holding a large fish while dad slumped in the background with a small one. Sakura laughed.

"I can't believe I didn't know of your existence, Chinatsu. Why did mom and dad keep you a secret from me?"

Sakura flipped to a photo of her sister sitting next to an all too familiar face, she recognized him right away. Uchiha Itachi. The two of them had been friends? Sakura almost snorted. Chinatsu was also standing with someone else, but she didn't know who it was. Another classmate perhaps.

Below that one Chinatsu was holding a baby. Her. Chinatsu seemed so happy and full of love holding the baby close to her cheek. She turned. Chinatsu was giving her a bath in this one. And another one showed the older sister sleeping with her baby sister as their mother watched. Her heart clenched and she wanted to cry. She had a sister that adored her, but was taken too soon.

"She's not dead," Sakura whispered. "That's the amazing part."

Turn. Chinatsu was on Itachi's back, the two of them smiling at each other.

"I wonder if she had a crush on him. Chinatsu, I wish I could meet you."

Sakura closed the volume of pictures, putting it back where it belonged. She made sure to close the flaps of the cardboard box. Hastily she left the attic without giving a second glance. She smiled. She had an older sister. The idea was very exciting, too bad she couldn't tell anyone. Her thoughts drifted back to the red file. How could a secret like that be kept for so long?

Sakura could remember as a child that during the night she would hear her mother crying. She never knew the reason for why, but now she did. She had been crying for the lost daughter that she was never going to see again. And to think Sakura didn't like it when her parents sheltered her. It was because they didn't want to lose her like they had lost their first daughter.

Chinatsu opened her eyes to look behind her. She had felt something touch during her power nap.

"What's wrong?" Etsuko didn't look up from her novel when she asked. Chinatsu shook her head.

"I thought...never mind, I guess I'm losing it."

The gang were going up a hill now. Chinatsu massaged Kaiser's chestnut brown fur. She swept her blonde hair from her eyes. She would have to get a haircut, it was catching up to her now. She preferred it shorter anyway. She bit into an apple left over from earlier.

"Chinatsu?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you ever get homesick?"

"Sometimes," she replied.

"It's best not think about it. I had my share of memories in Konoha. However, that village has too many secrets. To me its roots grow in the dark, no sunlight ever reaches them. I did what I did that day so that if they were to ever do anything to my family, I'd come back with a vengeance. They know and I know. What keeps me alive is to know that my sister is alive, as well as our parents."

Etsuko nodded. "I never got a chance to experience what it's like to live in the Leaf. Though maybe someday when this is all over the three of us can go back."

"You really think so?"

"Hell no. Do I look like I believe in fairytales? Who the hell is going to welcome us back with open arms. You'd be a fool to think that all of us can just put what's behind us and start all over again, just plum crazy Chinatsu!"

Although she wanted to retort a response to the raven haired girl, she knew deep down Etsuko was right. No more conversation followed. The three women rode in silence.

**A/N: I was never really good at writing stories, I'm telling you this is a work in progress. This story sounded so much better in my head. I wonder what I was thinking when I decided to type this up. I promise to add more detail guys, I am in kind of a slump. **

**Trivia: Kaiser is based off of the large shirshu pet from **_**Avatar: The Last Airbender**_**. **

**Hitomi was inspired by Hinata's alternate version in **_**Road to Ninja**_**. However, I made Hitomi a lot less angrier than Hinata's counterpart. I tried to add a little of Konan to her personality as well. I hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
